fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ava Vikea
|age = 20 (Human age, real age unknown) |birth = October 13th, ???? (Friday) |zodiac = Libra |gender = Female |species = Witch |town = Unknown |align = TBA |status = Alive |class = Sorceress |relations = Unknown |likes = Dark chocolate Showing off Experiencing with magic Learning Bitter foods |dislikes = Anti-Intellectualism People not learning from past failures Helplessness Whiners Having her experiments interrupted |weapon = Wands |occupation = Magic experimenter |height = 5'10" |weight = 138 lbs. |sexuality = Demisexual |friends = TBA |enemies = TBA |first_appearance = TBA}} Ava Vikea is a witch with currently unknown role at the moment. The character was created by before being given ownership to . According to Samtendo, Ava is set to be a subversion of a stereotypical witch. Appearance She has dark purple hair and a purple witch hat with a dark purple stripe. She has rather pale skin and hands with long black fingernails. She have sharp teeth as well, and have dark blue eyes. She wears a dark purple dress with a belt with a golden buckle, in addition to long, separated gray sleeves. She wears dark purple boots which reaches her thighs, alongside gray stockings. Personality Ava is a showy, wise-cracking witch, but also excitable and flippant. She tend to be very casual even toward high-ranked people, and isn't at all afraid of failures as she knows that she can't always win the first try. While she tend to get excited when learning about new magic, she quickly turns away if it proved to be too dangerous for her to continue using. Although she can come off as disrespectful and occasionally spiteful, she never means serious harm and refrain from cheating in contests. She also refuses to use magic for destructive purposes... unless if facing a life-or-death situation, then she will not hold back. Ava does like dark chocolate and bitter foods (including black licorice), but she does not mind cute and sweet stuff unless if it started to get overbearing. Even so, she simply stay cool and doesn't panic, and rather turn away with or without words. She also finds certain scary monsters "cute", especially vampires, but knows that she rather not approach them unless if the creature in question is friendly. How she takes insults varies depended on the insult in question; if you calls her mischievous or sneaky, she will gladly take them as compliments since she can be mischievous or sneaky at time. She doesn't cares about being called ugly, stupid or weak, because she knows that, for most of the time, it isn't true. Compliments can be a different story; if she is called as magnificent, smart or talented, she will accept them with a smug attitude. However, if she gets called cute or beautiful, she ends up getting flustered and prefers to change the subject whenever possible. The thing is, she can detect sarcasm from sincere compliments and, when this is the case, deliberately ignores sarcasms. Of course, while sarcasm isn't her main thing, she's not above delivering them if the recipient in question tend be embarrassingly dumb action or a severely selfish behavior. Gallery Ava Vikea.png|Pre-2019 Ava, as drawn by Ava VikeaX.png|As drawn by ; drawn prior to 2019 Trivia *Vikea, Ava's last name, is based on the first part of vaikeaselkoinen, which is Finnish for "arcane". *She was originally set to appear in the planned game Interlaced Enemies, but Kirby X-NEO decided to ditch the project for unknown reasons. In that game, Ava was originally intended to be the deurotagonist, is much ruder and grumpier, and serves as one of the two playable characters, the other being the much kinder Nora Moottori. **All being said, the principal reason why Ava was ditched before Samtendo adopted her is that, prior to being rebooted, Kirby X-NEO considers her to be "just a generic (b/w)itch", as he puts it. Category:Females Category:Female Villains Category:Samtendo's Characters Category:Witches